


Bed Partners

by silverraven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He was no stranger to sharing a mattress with Rodney. That was the problem.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/profile)[**cliche_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo/), prompt was: sleeping arrangements. My thanks to [](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kate**](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/) for the read over. All remaining mistakes are my own.

[ **** ](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/)

[ **** ](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/)

There was one bed.

John wasn’t surprised; he and Rodney had bunked together during plenty of missions. He was no stranger to sharing a mattress with Rodney.

That was the problem.

McKay was a terrible bed partner. He hogged the covers, took up way more than his half, and drooled all over the pillows.

Rodney looked at the single bed and frowned, turning towards John. “Try not to snore tonight, would you?"

"I don't snore," John said, affronted. He did not, no matter how many times Rodney compared it to sleeping next to a vacuum cleaner.

Rodney snorted, mumbled something that sounded like 'my ass' and dropped his backpack on the right side of the bed, which he _knew_ was John's side.

So it began.

~ ~ ~ ~

John blinked his eyes open, wondering why he was so cold. It took his sluggish brain a few seconds to realize he was blanketless.

God damn it, McKay.

He turned over and sure enough there was Rodney, all nice and warm, wrapped up tight in the covers.

He grabbed at one corner, trying to pull it loose but it wasn't budging. John pulled harder, displacing Rodney.

"Wha?" Rodney muttered, eyes half open.

"You stole the covers," John informed bitterly and tugged at the cover again just because he wanted to.

Rodney seemed to take that as an invitation to grab at the blanket and jerk it back towards him. "You know I catch cold easily and it happens to be freezing in here."

John rolled his eyes, said, "No shit. Now share," and yanked at the cover.

Rodney yanked back.

In the shuffle that followed, John toes rubbed against Rodney's leg.

"Ow! Damn it, Sheppard, do you ever clip those talons? I think I'm bleeding."

John released a long-suffering sigh.

It was going to be a long night.

~ ~ ~ ~

The second time John awoke it was to something poking him in his side. Hard.

What the hell?

"Come on," Rodney said with another poke. "Turn over, you're snoring."

"Don't snore," he murmured, still half-asleep, but turned over. He didn't snore, old men snore.

"Do too."

"Not an old man," John uttered into the pillow before falling asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~

He opened his eyes slowly, his body shivering.

John starred at Rodney's back for the few seconds it took to get his limbs coordinated enough to move. He gripped the stolen cover, dragging it away from Rodney and over himself.

If his frozen feet jabbed Rodney's a couple times in the process, well that wasn't his fault.

~ ~ ~ ~

He jerked awake at an arm hitting his neck, thought it was an intruder trying to strangle him, and adrenalin coursed through him system, one hand already reaching for his gun and the other to the arm accosting him.

It was McKay.

Rodney was spread out in the middle of the bed, no doubt he must have flung his arm out in sleep.

John cursed, realizing he was now at the very edge of the bed. One more inch and he would be on the floor.

"Move." He non-too gentle shoved at Rodney.

Rodney made some kind of grumbling sound and with more prodding from John, he did eventually scoot over to his side of the bed. All without ever waking up.

Bastard.

~ ~ ~ ~

He didn't bother to open his eyes this time, he just reached back, finding the blanket and yanked. Rodney’s 'oof' and curse was John's lullaby.

~ ~ ~ ~

John awoke to a warm weight being pressed against his back.

He smiled slightly, if there was one good thing about sleeping with Rodney it's that the guy gave off heat like a furnace. The air was even colder now, the room only a little lighter as the sun must have just started to rise.

He snuggled back into Rodney, smile spreading when he felt Rodney's morning wood.

Yeah, some lazy morning sex sounded great right now, just the kind of thing to make the bad night better. Except that no sex during missions was John's own rule. He couldn't quite remember why he made it though as Rodney, still asleep, started thrusting a little against John's ass.

Maybe he could forget about that rule for one day.

John was reaching for his own erection when Rodney farted. Loud and long and smelly.

Oh, god, the _smell_.

He shot out of bed, one hand going to plug his nose and the other to open the window.

The movement must have waken McKay up, he lifted his head up, looking at John with puzzlement. Then he took a whiff of the air.

Rodney's face crinkled up. "Gross, Sheppard. I told you not to eat the blue beans."

John looked heavenward, wondering if Teyla or Ronon would consider changing the sleeping arrangements.

"You," Rodney announced, "are a terrible bed partner."

 

 

 


End file.
